


Life Is Never Simple Anyway

by IveBeenDoingThisToLong



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Dancer Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut, Stuntman Keith, alternative universe, bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveBeenDoingThisToLong/pseuds/IveBeenDoingThisToLong
Summary: Nearly a year post university, Lance is still coming to grips with the adult world. He is a talented dancer with a great job, family and friends. You would think he has everything? But, Lance's heart is heavy knowing he never got a soul match. That soulmate to spend forever with.Keith has been working hard in Hollywood as a stuntman for four years now and doing well. Living with his brother Shiro and Shiro's soulmate Adam, things finally seem to be falling into place for Keith. As for never getting a soul match? Well so what? It is just something he has excepted and he gets on with life.





	1. Excepting One's Faith is Never Easy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Voltron fic and I honestly haven't written anything for any fandom in like six years. I will be posting chapters once a week (hopefully every Wednesday), but I will get the second chapter up ASAP. Feedback is extremely welcome! <3 Enjoy
> 
> Also for anyone concerned about the Rape/Non-con tags, I will post a warning and it will not be graphically detailed about what happened.

Sweat was beading from every part of his body, dripping as he moved frantically to the beat. The hum of a pop song coursing through him usually caused his mind to still. No racing thoughts, no memories torturing him. It would drive away the loneliness – a constant presence, sitting heavily in his heart. 

But, not this time. He missed several steps of the choreography, making him become increasingly frustrated with himself. He paused, waiting for the chorus to come around again. This was not a difficult assignment. It was another new generic pop song by an equally generic pop star. The moves were familiar and on trend, he should be able to do this in his sleep.

As he messed up more and more steps, despite his best efforts and hours of practise, the memories and thoughts became louder, making them harder to push away. The ghost of an unwanted hand resting on the base of his back sent a shiver down his spine, chilling the sweat that pooled there. He could hear the baritone melody of a voice he wished, oh _dios_ did he wish, he could forget. 

"The way you move is...", the voice paused, "delicious". There was a smirk in its delivery, spoken in low, leering tones by his ear. His wrist held firm, body pulled tight to the other's frame. The panic rose higher in his chest, seizing his breath and giving him tunnel vision. He could no longer feel the beat of the song or hear its catchy tune. 

Landing hard on his hands and knees on the studio floor brought him abruptly back to reality. His chest heaved, desperate to get oxygen back into his system. Limbs trembled as he starred at the floor watching the sweat from his forehead and tears pool on the hard, polished-wood floor. Breathing loud to his ears, he hardly recognised that the music was still playing in a loop in the background. He was alone. There was no one else in the studio but him. He snapped his head to look in the mirror that lined the studio wall. He saw the black beneath his eyes, his dull and lifeless hair stuck to his head, wet from his hours of practise, and his sternum and collar bones protruding from under his skin.

"Lance!"

Barely catching himself from falling forward on his face, Lance pulled his attention to the stunningly beautiful lady standing by the studio door. Her white hair was pulled into an elegant bun away from her dark skin, however a few stray strands let him know it was near the end of the day and she was tired.

"What are you still doing here? You should have gone home hours ago", Allura chastised him. 

"Sorry, I just really wanted to nail this routine", Lance replied, sounding as defeated as he felt. It was a half truth. He did want to nail the routine, but he had hoped the hours of dance would lighten the load on his mind. Looking at the clock he realised it was indeed very late.

With a heavy sigh he accepted that dancing was not going to silence his thoughts tonight. "You head on. I want to shower first and I'll lock up for the night."

Allura held a sceptical look. "Are you sure? You won't forget to lock the back door and put on the alarm?"

"Of course I won't! I've done it a thousand times by now. Jeez, you forget one time and can never be trusted again!" Lance attempted to jest, but they both knew his heart wasn't in it. He has worked for Allura for nearly two years now, but they were on the same dance team in college, before Allura graduated and Lance took over as captain. She knew him _too_ well at this point.

There was nothing that made Lance happier than dance, so when Allura offered him a chance to be a professional dancer in Altea Productions, straight out of university, it was impossible to pass up the chance. Allura took over the company, one of the most successful music-video production companies in the world, from her father when she graduated. Lance was grateful his friend believed he was talented enough for the job.

Before an uncomfortable silence could grow between them, Allura looked down at her arm where text was beginning to appear on her arm. Her soulmate, Matt, was writing to her, Lance noted to himself. It made his loneliness just a little heavier and made him feel naked, body devoid of another's handwriting.

"Okay, if you are sure. Matt is outside waiting for me. We can hold on for you and drop you home?" Allura said, still looking at the text that had appeared as if by magic on her forearm. She smiled shyly seeing the word _Princess_ at the end of the message with two x's accompanying the term of endearment. 

"No, I'm good thanks", Lance said, tone slightly clipped. Allura looked at him with something akin to pity in her features. Sighing again Lance hoped relaxing his stance and attempting a small smile with drive the pity away. He didn't need it. 

"Honestly Allura, I got it. Have a good night."

"Right, I won't be told twice. See you at the shoot tomorrow, Lance. Try to get some rest." After a reassuring pat on his shoulder, she skipped toward the hall and out the front door. Hopping into her boyfriend Matt's car, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before looking back at the building. 

"I'm worried about Lance", she said, more to herself than Matt.

"I know, everyone is. All we can is be there for him, it's nearly the August 25th after all. We can't change the past, only make the memories easier to bare." Matt was always made Allura feel like anything was possible. They 'got' each other when they were just 16, meeting for the first time at 17. They completed each other and it made life's harder points easier to bare.

Most people, if not all, 'got' their soulmate between the ages of 16 and 21. It was unheard of for people to find them outside those ages. Lance was now 23 and had never felt that first connection, never seen another's handwriting appear on his skin. He was never meant to have a soulmate. It broke his heart and broke his friends' hearts. They knew he had given up on ever getting a soulmate. 

Lance continued to stare at his reflection in the mirror, ghosts of memories surrounded him, mocking his scrawny, unmarked figure, before he decided he was now sticky with sweat and needed to shower. It never was easy to see others' soul marks. He blamed the man with the baritone voice for ruining his chances of ever getting someone. Who would want a broken, barely together soulmate away?

Because that is what Lance is. Broken. The pieces are sharp and crumbled, impossible to reassemble. 

He stood under that hot spray of water, unmoving, forehead against the hard tile. Sobs raked his body as he was forced by his own brain to relive that night. He was hyperventilating and before he realised it, a panic attack had taken over. He sank to his knees, letting the attack consume him, the walls of the changing room growing impossibly further apart, making Lance feel more lonely and hopeless. 

The shower ran until the water turned cold.

\---------------------

Keith landed on his back, hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs. Groaning he rolled over and stood up, glaring down at the old and stained blue mat, which was _supposed_ to break his fall. 

"How was that take?" He asked the director, tone teetering on impatient. The director hummed from his chair a few meters back, as he watched over the footage of Keith's stunt. He wasn't a very well known or famous director, but he fancied himself as such. He had a grey, full bread and a decent beer belly. Age did not suite this man, Keith contemplated. That was like the hundredth take for this one second stunt, and Keith's body was beginning to protest being continuously slammed onto a "padded" mat.

"I think that was the one", the director clapped happily. Keith whispered "thank god" to himself before moving off set, fearing Mr. Beer Belly may change his mind. He stretched out his muscles, knowing well it would do little for the ache he'll undoubtedly feel tomorrow. The actor he is stunting for stepped forward and thanked him for his work today before slinking off to his trailer, female co-stars in tow. Keith rolled his eyes to heaven. He wanted to get out and get home to bed, ASAP. It was already nearly midnight. Handing his costume and wig back to the costume department, Keith grabbed his kit bag and made a beeline for the parking lot. 

He parked his truck in the driveway of his house. He tried to open and close the front door as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake Shiro and Adam, who were probably curled up in bed for the night. 

He flicked the light on in the kitchen and nearly screamed. He wasn't expecting Shiro to be standing against the kitchen counter in his just his boxers, no prosthetic on, and staring intensely at his phone. 

With a hand to his chest, as if to calm his rapidly beating heart, Keith gathered himself and moved forward to grab a protein bar and a glass of water. 

"Why are you up so late Shiro?"

"Hmm?" Shiro looked up, sleep in his eyes. "Oh hey Keith, I didn't hear you come in, late night on set?"

"Yeah, this director is just wasting everyone's time with extra takes at this point. I get the funny feeling he might turn around tomorrow and decide to completely change every scene done so far." Nodding his head toward Shiro's phone he asked, "is everything ok? It's after midnight."

"Yeah, just got a call from my friend Allura, you know from my humanities class in university? She needed some advise and hoped I could help", Shiro looked back at his phone with a sleepy, but oddly serious, expression. 

"And could you?"

"I think so. She was worried about a friend of hers who is having a hard time at the moment. She figured I could help because part of his problem is that he's 23 and never got a soul match", Shiro looked apologetically at Keith. 

"Hey, I hope that face isn't for me? You know I made my peace with never getting a soul match", Keith shrugged. Sure it still stung sometimes to see his brother and Adam or his other friends be with their soulmates, but more and more everyday it is starting to bother him less. His life had been fucked up from day one, 24 years ago, it should hardly be surprising anymore when things, like not getting a soulmate, happen. 

Keith made sure Shiro went back to bed before going to his own. Adam sleepily turned to face Shiro, burying himself into his chest, still asleep. Shiro wrapped his arm around his partner and bid Keith goodnight. Plonking himself on his bed, Keith decided a shower can wait till morning. He wasn't due on set until noon anyway. Staring at the ceiling, Keith comptemplated is soulmate-less existence. Not the first time he had, nor would it be the last time. 

He really was at peace with the idea. He knew he was not a major anomaly, there were plenty of documented cases across history, but it was still a little surprising to hear of someone else. Of course this new information peaked his interest, but that was all it did, he concluded. 

Stripping to his boxers and flicking off his lamp Keith gave easily to sleep that night. 

\---------------

California was cold at night, not that Lance was aware as he went through the motions of getting home. Walk, bus stop, bus, ticket, get off, walk. He tripped through the door, feet dragging behind him. Panic attacks, let alone hours of dance practise, brought unprecedented levels of exhaustion upon his body. He pulled himself down the hallway of the small house. Hunk was snoring behind his bedroom door, which meant Shay was not staying over. She had a beautiful gift of preventing Hunk's snores from ringing through the night. Passing Pidge's door, however, he notice the blue light of a laptop shining from under the bedroom door. He was so tired he just wanted to become comatose. Pidge was old enough to know not to stay up all night figuring out coding issues out with her soulmate, Tyler. The 20 year olds had matched last year, but had yet to meet in person. Honestly, Lance didn't even know what gender Tyler identified with, if any. Lance decided to walk past, heading to his own room.

"Lance? Is that you", Pidge called out quietly. Sighing yet again, Lance backtracked and opened Pidge's door, leaning against it's frame. 

"You should be asleep. It's a school night", he wasn't in a particularly "looking after others" mood, but he couldn't help but care for the bespeckled gremlin. They, along with Hunk, had been best friends since high school, even going to the same university together. Pidge had always been two years behind himself and Hunk, but was one of the smartest and dirtiest people he knew.

"I know I know, I just got caught up with Tyler and I was worried about you. You rarely stay out so late. Are you worried about the video shoot tomorrow?"

"No, not at all. I just had a lot on my mind I wanted to dance off", Lance said walking further into the room to close over Pidge's laptop and tuck her into bed. Force of habit, he told himself. Lance had quite a few siblings, so looking after his friends was honestly second nature at this point.

"Did it help?"

Lance just shrugged and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, Pidge. Sleep tight." And with that he left the room for his own bedroom, leaving Pidge's question unanswered.


	2. Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a snippet more insight to how Keith and Lance work while their friends and family push them towards each other. Who knows where a dance off and mojitos could take them \\(-.-)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this wasn't up over the weekend! This is a smut filled, 7,000 word epic! Enjoy <3

Usually Keith would sleep like the dead until his alarm went off. This morning though, it was not his overly loud and blaring alarm that woke him. 

Keith could hear shouting, screaming, and banging coming from the kitchen. Confused and disorientated, he threw back the covers and sat up, ramrod straight, listening to the commotion, heart beating wildly. The panic and instinctive need to escape the house began to swell in his chest, didn't get a chance to kick in, however, as he heard laughter and the familiar voices of Shiro and Adam through the clammer. 

His shoulders slumped and he looked at his alarm clock. It was 7am.

7 fucking am. 

Groaning, he rolled out of bed fully and threw on an old, red t-shirt over his boxers and stomped towards the kitchen area. He arrived to find an unholy mess of flour, eggs, milk and god knows what else covering every surface, including the two men, now frozen in fear upon his arrival. Shiro had his prosthetic hand wrapped around Adam's wrist, trying to keep an egg away from his hair, yet his other arm had Adam pulled impossibly close. He purposely was not making eye contact with Keith. Adam on the other hand was now staring at Keith, mouth open and a blush forming on his cheeks. 

"It's 7am in the morning. SEVEN!" Keith shouted, voice hoarse with sleep, body coiled in anger. Both _boys_ had the sense to hang their heads in shame. 

"Sorry Keith, I forgot you had a late start today and were in so late last night. Things just got out of hand. We really didn't mean to wake you up", Shiro apologised sheepishly. 

"Yes, I'm so sorry Keith. We'll clean up and leave you breakfast. Please go back to bed", Adam dropped the his hand from Shiro's arm. 

Keith was incapable of remaining angry at them, so he let it go and his shoulders sagged. In the rush out of bed he didn't realise the stiffness and pain that was seemingly etched into every joint of his body from yesterday. 

"Ugh, look it's fine. I'm awake now", he pulled his arm up and over chest in an attempt to stretch out his lats, but it was no use. He winced in pain.

With a concerned look, Shiro ushered him to take a hot shower. "I'll help you stretch out after. You shower and I'll get the mess in the kitchen cleared. Go on." Keith did as he was told and set the water to searing hot. He let yesterday, and this morning's rude awakening, flow away down the drain for a few minutes before going through the motions of cleaning himself. 

It had been a long time since he'd had a reaction like that. Fighting, shouting, banging and whimpers were common place in his childhood memories. It was so rare for him to be triggered now adays. He knew Shiro, and therefore Adam, were conscious of the fact he could be and tried not to have all-out, serious fights in front of him. He didn't need to be babied though. People fight, couples fight, parents fight. It's normal. The way his dad would fight with his mom and then take his rage out on him when his mom could no longer stand, however, that was not. He knew that. 

He was just glad the reaction was short-lived and didn't have a chance to gain purchase in his thoughts. He let them wash down the drain too, before stepping out of the shower and finding clothes for work. He really should do laundry soon. 

"Hey, yours is on the table waiting", Adam nodded towards the plate of pancakes and bacon on the table. A peace offering he assumed, considering the extra bacon on the plate. 

"Thanks Adam."

He was just about to plonk himself down to tuck into the delicious looking breakfast. His mouth was even beginning to water. 

"Nope, stretch now, eat after", Shiro dragged him by his collar to the back garden. 

"Shirrrooo~", Keith whined at his brother, making grabby hands back at his breakfast. Adam chuckled watching on as Shiro began twisting Keith into a pretzel, pulled him this way and that way, the cute pout on Keith's face replaced by winces and cries of pain. Adam could only imagine what the neighbours were thinking.

Keith's pout was cemented on his face as he walked back into the house. There was no way on Earth he will ever admit to Shiro he was feeling a million times better already. Shiro sat across from him with an almighty grin plastered on his face. Smug, sadistic bastard, Keith thought to himself as he chomped down on a piece of bacon. 

Once he finished breakfast, Keith gave Adam a kiss on the cheek and a hug of thanks, glaring at Shiro as he walked back to his room to grab his kit bag. Shiro could only laugh as he watched Keith head towards the front door.

"Where are you going so early? I thought you didn't need to be on set till noon?" Shiro asked.

"Well since I was so _rudely_ awoken this morning, I might as well make the most of the morning and hit the gym."

"Hold on, I'll join you", Shiro went to go grab his bag.

"You are not invited", Keith said in a huff and slammed the door behind him. They both knew he didn't mean it and was just being childish and petty on purpose, but that didn't mean Keith didn't have a sly grin on his face after seeing Shiro's stunned pose, mouth open in shock, kit bag hanging on his fingers and Adam bursting his sides laughing. 

"That Shiro is what you get for waking me up unnecessarily early and then wringing me out like a bloody wet towel this morning", Keith said to himself, jumping into his truck and heading off to the gym.

"Asshole", Shiro muttered, dropping his bag. He walked over to his soulmate and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, chin resting on his shoulder. 

"Now who's the one pouting. He was just getting a rise out of you", Adam responded, swaying his hips a little, which forced Shiro to follow. Shiro hummed into his neck, holding Adam closer. He could see the 'S' and 'A' monogram written on the inside of Adam's ring finger. Ever since they matched they had made it a habit to keep writing it there over and over.

"I'm just glad our little chat last night and our little food war this morning didn't set him back. He has been doing so well these last two years", Shiro sighed, continuing to nuzzle Adam.

"Yeah, he really has. But I don't think we need to tip-toe around him so much. He is 24 Shiro."

"Yeah I know, I know. It's just hard to let him go is all. I just want to wrap him up in bubble wrap and keep him safe forever", Shiro sighed before pulling back and placing a kiss on Adam's cheek. "I need to go get ready for work. Allura has asked me to consult on a big music video today, and there is no harm in being early for these things."

"Have a good day sweetheart, I know I won't. I have a whole curriculum to design and as usual I've left it last minute", Adam groaned.

"Doesn't the college year start back in like two weeks?"

"Yes! I know, now go. I'll see you at dinner", Adam said, shooing Shiro out the door before heading to get ready for work himself. 

\----------------------

Lance did not sleep very well last night. He had bags under his eyes that no amount of concealer could hide and Allura had been giving him concerned looks all morning. He was throughly exhausted. 

He had his left leg up in a full front-spilt against the wall when Sherry, another dancer, came bounding up to him. Normally he was on the same energy level as her, but today he was almost repulsed by it. 

"Afternoon Lance! You ready for this? I'm so excited to meet *insert generic pop star name here*! Bit rude to be three hours late to your own shoot, but still famous people can do what --", she began speaking quickly. Lance tuned out, letting down his leg with a sigh.

"-- Anyway! I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink with me after work?" Sherry had a blush on her face and was staring expectingly at Lance. 

"Sorry?" Lance hadn't really heard what she said.

"A drink, with me, after work?" She looked really nervous, which made Lance nervous. It was no secret among the dancers that Sherry had been harbouring a crush for Lance. He really didn't need this right now. Lance did not return her feelings, and now he was going to burst the poor girl's bubble. Fuck. His week was just getting worse and worse.

"Oh, eh. Look Sherry, I really appreciate the offer, but I'm not looking for anything right now", he looked away, scared to see her face and scratched the back of his head. 

"Oh, ok. Cool, just forget I asked. Good luck today", she sounded really upset as she walked away, right past the other female dancers, towards the changing room.

Lance tossed his head back, hands rubbing down his face. "Fuccckkk", he said quietly to himself. 

"She finally got the courage to ask you out and you reject her. That's harsh McClain", Greg spoke behind Lance, watching some of the girls follow Sherry into the changing room.

"Well there was no point giving her hope, was there?" Lance deadpanned. Sherry was still only 19, meaning she would be getting her soul match any day now and forget all about him.

"I suppose not. You don't look so hot man, you ok?" Greg had a hand on his shoulder, looking over Lance's face. 

"Rough few days, lack of sleep. I'm fine", he lied. Well half lied. Greg didn't get to enquire further as they were called to set. 

The shoot went surprisingly fast and Lance didn't mess up once. He was so exhausted all he could think about was the steps, no room for other intrusive thoughts. Apparently he really could do the routine in his sleep, he thought, causing him to laugh a little out loud. Allura looked at him like he was going crazy.

She was standing beside an extremely buff and handsome stunt man, that was unbelievable to watch working. It was hard to concentrate when a tall hot guy was pulling sick stunts on set. He got through it though. He deserved a medal. 

He walked over to Allure and Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome. 

"Hey, how do you think it all went?" Lance asked, genuinely curious.

"Like clockwork, well done Lance. You really pull it out of the bag when needed. I know I can always count on you", Allura said sweetly, causing him to blush. "This is Shiro, by the way. He is an old friend from college, and an excellent stunt man I'm sure you'll agree?"

"Yes, amazing! I'm Lance", he held out his hand, which Shiro shook. It was then that Lance noticed the guy had a narly metal prosthetic in place of his right hand. "Woah, so cool."

"Oh, sorry. Yeah I lost my arm a few years ago. My soulmate is an amazing physicist and worked on this with some engineering colleagues", Shiro smiled down at his arm fondly. He then pulled out a pen and made a small line on his left wrist. It seemed like a tally. "Sorry, Adam wants me to keep tally of how many people comment positively on my arm", Shiro said with a shy grin. Lance's chest hurt. Shiro was speaking so lovingly about his soulmate, something he will never be able to do. All he could do was smile and begin to walk away.

"Wait, Lance!" Allura called to him, gently pulling him back by the wrist. "I was just telling Shiro about the amazing parties you used to throw in college. I was thinking it would be great to relive those and I was hoping you could perhaps organise something?" Shiro seemed confused. It was clear that, that was not the content of their previous conversation. Lance knew Allura was trying to get his mind off of everything. 

"Yeah, they were wild", he smiled at the memories of heavy drinking, dance offs and laughter. "I don't know how Pidge or Hunk would feel about a wild party. Couldn't it be at yours?"

"I'm having renovations done at the moment. Your place is perfect and I'm sure Pidge and Hunk wouldn't mind", Allura insisted. 

"Okay fine, I'll invite the dance troop. Shiro, you and your soulmate are invited too. Any friend of Allura's is a friend of mine", Lance put on his charming mask. Maybe this isn't the worst idea Allura has ever had. 

"That's very generous of you, we would love to. Would it be ok for my brother to come too?" Shiro asked shyly.

"Of course, the more the merrier. His soulmate is welcome too."

"Actually, Keith never got a soul match", Shiro said softly, looking at Lance with a look of understanding. Lance side-eyed Allura, knowing she had already told him. Lance decided to ignore the information, in favour of digesting it later. Maybe.

"Cool, I'll have Allura send you a time and date later on, when I've cleared a day with my roommates."

"Great! Looking forward to it", Shiro replied sincerely.

"Excellent! Now go home and get some sleep for heaven's sake", Allura pushed him towards the lockers. 

"Ok, ok I'm going. See you tomorrow Allura. It was nice meeting you Shiro", Lance patted Allura's shoulder and waved at Shiro before bouncing off to shower and head home.

"Great idea, Allura", Shiro said quietly when he knew Lance was out of earshot. "Hopefully this party will keep his mind off of everything and it will be good for Lance to know there are others like him."

Allura just nodded thoughtfully. Shiro looked down at his arm seeing writing appear: _"What time are you home at? Planning dinner."_

"I must head off. I'll talk to you later. Bye Allura", Shiro said pulling out his pen again to respond to Adam. 

"Bye Shiro", she smiled at him, before turning to head up to her office.

\--------------------

Allura was right. A good ol' fashioned Lance extravaganza, was just what the doctor ordered. A week of hectic planning, 30 guests and now five mojitos in, the party was in full swing. His old dance troop from college was currently having a dance off with dancers from Altea Productions. It was fierce and Allura was refereeing and DJing, with Adam and Shiro also helping her out. 

Lance was already pretty tipsy, and feeling more himself than he has in the last few weeks, as he leaned against Hunk watching the dance off reach its crescendo. Of course, the professionals took victory, with his college troop conceding gracefully – maybe there was one or two groans of bias. Lance clapped loudly as the crowd dispersed to grab more drinks and snacks. Allura resumed the party playlist and then beckoned Lance to cross the room to her. 

"What's up girl~", Lance sung, swinging his arm across her should. Matt glared at him from beside Shiro. Lance responded with sticking his tongue out, causing Matt to roll his eyes and hide a smile. 

"Lance", his attention was snapped back, "this is Keith and Adam, Shiro's brother and soulmate", Allura gestured to the other two guys standing by the decks.

"Hey! Thanks for coming", Lance said politely waving at the new humans. Damn, this Keith guy was hot, Lance drunk brain supplied.

"Thank you for the invite. It has been a while since I've partied", Adam laughed. Keith just stood there and smiled.

"Sooo, Mullet, what do you do around these fair parts?" Lance directed the question at Keith, who, up until this point, had just stood there awkwardly, arms crossed. Allura reprimanded him for the mullet comment, but Lance ignored her, looking at Keith waiting for an answer. He looked irked. Good, that hair cut was not normal, he should be upset. Still hot though. Why did he want to just run his hands through it?

"It's not a mullet", he forced the answer from between his teeth. Keith had to be dragged out to this stupid party by Shiro and Adam, and now he was being insulted. They told him he needed to 'get out there' and 'make friends'. Shiro was now giving him a 'play nice, or else' look. He softened slightly before continuing. "I'm also a stuntman, like Shiro."

"Oh cool. Are you as good as Shiro though? Because I got to witness him last week, and it was insane!" Lance spoke animatedly.

"Keith is actually well known in Hollywood now. Particularly for his fight choreography and parkour-based stunts", Adam supplied.

"So can you dance?" That was the only question on Lance's mind. "Surely a good stuntman, particularly if they were good at fight scenes, is bound to be a decent dancer."

"Ooooo, I sense a dance off", Allura clapped her hands excitedly. 

"My dancing days are long behind me", Keith blushed.

"He used to breakdance. He was part of a crew at one point. They took part in illegal underground dance offs across LA", Shiro smirked. Keith looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Oh really? Well I think you and me should go head to head then, see who can really dance." Lance gave the most challenging look he could supply after five drinks. The searing look he got in return made his heart beat hard in his chest. Oh yeah, this guy was going down.

"Lets go", Keith said. His eyes had yet to break away from Lance's stunning, ocean-blue's. The challenge was already alight, Keith's heart was already beginning to beat faster. 

"Can we clear the dance floor! We have a very serious dance off about to go down", Allura spoke into the mic excitedly. The floor of the living room cleared quickly – it was parties like this that made Lance glad he insisted on a large open space when Hunk, Pidge and himself were searching for somewhere to rent –leaving just Lance and Keith standing in the centre. 

"In the red corner we have Keith Kogane, stuntman with a dark breakdancing past. And in the blue corner we have everyone's favourite latino, the host of tonight's party and former LA street dance champion, Lanceeeee McCClllainn!", Allura announced into the mic. The party goers whooped and cheered loudly, while Lance noted to himself that Allura should not be allowed a mic after vodka number four.

Despite the haircut, Lance really couldn't deny that Keith was an attractive person. He stood poised and ready across from Lance. Surveying his body, it was clear he was ripped from his job. His jet black hair, almost purple coloured eyes and pale skin also made an enticing combination. 

Taking to the decks, Allura turned to Lance, "as challenger you get to pick the tracks. Any requests?"

"Something sexy and fierce Princess", Lance responded, looking Keith dead in the eye. He seemed like a very awkward person, lets see how he takes something like this. Dancing to sexy jams was Lance's niche. This cuban knows how to work his hips and do a body roll, thank you very much. 

Fade by Kayne West began to beat out of the speakers. Lance had to laugh out loud. Keith, arms still crossed, just rolled his eyes and smirked. 

He circled around the floor, feeling the beat seep into his bones and the alcohol continue to buzz in his brain. Throwing his head back he raised his hands and began working his hips, jerking to the slow bass. Letting the song take him to the first break in the main melody. That's when he goes all Magic Mike on this party. Body rolls, floor humps, the lot. Keith still has that stupid smirk on his face – Lance could have sworn there was pink dusting his cheeks too – until the music fades into Upgrade U by Beyonce and Lance does a full body roll up Keith's body from the floor. The crowd is hollering and cheering for Lance as he catwalks back to his side of the makeshift ring, blowing a kiss at Keith.

Clearing his throat Keith pulls back on his unbothered facade. Letting the track come to full volume, he suddenly busts out some serious choreography. Lance is not the only one who can be sexy and work his hips. As he moves through the dance he can feel the crowd's surprise and hear their cheering grow in his favour. Looking across, he can see Lance seems impressed, a sly grin on his face. Good, Keith thinks, just as Jay-Z begins to rap. That was Keith's cue to show the people what he is best know for: breakdancing. A bit of clever foot work and bam! He hits the floor spinning. The party goes wild, and Lance looks more hot and bothered than he did before. Keith was busting out all the classics. He forgot how much he enjoyed this. 

As the music shifted back to the chorus he stood tall and danced his way over to Lance, grabbing his hand and placing his other on the Cuban's hip. He led the dance, with Lance easily falling in with the seductive latin style Keith had gone for. Lance had a hand in his hair, foreheads pressed together. Keith couldn't lie, it was extremely hot. 

The song was coming to an end and he wanted to win this thing, his competitive nature getting the best of him. He spun Lance out, noticing the look of shock on his face, before pulling him back in and dipping the long legged man back right at the end of the song, arm hooking a leg around his hip. Their audience was going wild. He felt a cheeky grin on his face as he saw Lance realise that he had lost this dance battle. 

He helped Lance stand up straight again. "So, host, what do I win?" Keith was still standing very close to Lance, hand still on his waist. 

Lance's smile was disarming and dangerous. "Well Mullet, I think you deserve a very special award for that performance", Lance said as he leaned in close to Keith's ear, "how about me?"

The whisper sent a shiver down Keith's spine and made him very hot under the collar. He knew Lance was probably just teasing him. Right? Also the guy was not very sober, so he couldn't have really meant that. Right? 

Lance chuckled and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "don't sweat it dude. You can help yourself to whatever drink you want for the rest of the night." Keith didn't miss the flash of disappointment that crossed Lance's features.

"Great, thanks", Keith said, confused about what had just happened over the last 30 seconds. He followed Lance though to the kitchen to be shown where his 'prize' was. Lance was pointing at this bottle and that, but Keith wasn't really interested. He just couldn't keep his eyes off the latino. He watched as Lance mixed himself another drink and offered to make the same for Keith, which he accepted.

"Hey, you were really good out there. Allura told me you were very talented, it's no wonder she hired you." Small talk was definitely not Keiths forte, but hey he was trying.

"Oh, I know. You have sick moves yourself", Lance's cockiness didn't suit him. It was clearly a front. Keith took a long sup of his drink.

"I'm serious. The way you move is--", Keith began.

"Don't finish that sentence", Lance cut him off suddenly. His voice was a panicked whisper, eyes boring into Keith's, begging. Keith could feel the rising panic in Lance as if it was his own. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable", Keith began to back away from the intense emotion and find Shrio, but a hand on his waist stopped him. 

"No, I said don't finish the sentence... not stop what you were doing", Lance said bashfully, clearly nervous but the panic was ebbing away from his features. "Please, I actually really want to kiss you. You are ripped and insanely hot and you can da--".

It was Keith's turn to cut him off. With his lips on Lance's impossibly soft ones, the world seemed to stop momentarily. The kiss was not chaste for long. Surprise wearing off, Lance deepened it by pressing closer to Keith, who was now wedged between the kitchen counter and a hot dancer. Keith had one hand on Lance's lower back, just below where his crop top ended, and the other cupping his jaw, while lance had both hands entangled in Keith's jet black hair. 

Lance's lips and skin were impossibly soft and Keith couldn't get enough. He licked his lower lip asking Lance to open up. Lance obliged, but was first to explore. He darted his tongue out quickly and began tracing every inch of Keith's mouth, committing to the memory the wire brace behind his upper teeth and the taste of beer and Doritos. Keith chuckled and pulled back to catch his breath. 

"Is everything a competition with you?" Keith asked, nose nuzzling along Lance's jaw.

"You have no idea. I have four siblings, it's win or die where I'm from", Lance was laughing, trying to catch his breath, but feeling Keith nuzzling his exposed skin was not helping. Keith nipped his collar bone, causing Lance to whine in his ear. The noise went straight to Keith's dick, which he now was very aware of. Keith pulled Lance flush to his body, Lance's thigh now pressed deliciously against his quickly hardening cock. Keith knew the feeling was mutual as he could feel Lance's against is own thigh. 

Testing the waters, Keith lifted his strong thigh and rubbed it once against the bulge Lance's sweatpants couldn't hide. The pressure caused Lance to moan low and gravelly in Keith's ear. "Jesus", Keith said, breaking from trailing kisses all over the dancer's collar bone and neck. If Lance continues to make those noises he is going to blow his load in this goddamn jeans. 

"Ah hemmm", a throat clears beside them, jerking them both back to reality. Shiro and Allura are standing there, shit-eating grins in tow. Lance looks over Keith, his hand is still in his hair. Keith tries to pull away but Lance doesn't let him. He needs something, or in this case someone, to hide his bulge. Keith's eyes dart downwards and then back to the pained expression on Lance's face. He now gets the memo.

"Maybe we should get a room?" Lance chuckles, still slightly out of breath. Keith just nods, 100 per cent avoiding eye-contact with Shiro, and drags Lance in the direction of a hallway where he assumes the bedrooms are. 

"You are in charge Allura!" Lance shouts behind him, letting Keith pull him away. Allura just waves, grin still in place, while Lance also catches a warning glare from Shiro.

"Be safe", they both call after the two. Keith and Lance both turn a deeper shade of red at the comment.

Lance takes the lead once they reach the hallway, guiding Keith to his room. There are dance posters and paintings of galaxies and constellations covering the walls. Keith doesn't pay them much attention though, His sole aim right now is to get Lance on the bed and expose more of that warm, tan skin. He pushed Lance back onto the bed softly and then crawls slowly on top of him, dragging Lance's crop top up and over his head.

Before the garment has even hit the floor, Keith is back to exploring Lance's mouth. He could taste the sweet mint of the mojitos the other had been knocking back earlier. His kisses were hard and desperate, biting and sucking Lance's tongue and lips. When he finally comes up for air he surveys his work. Lance's cheeks were flushed, he looked dazed and his lips with bruised and plump from his efforts. He looked beautiful, but he sensed that he was nervous and slightly uncomfortable.

Keith gently stroked the Cuban's cheek with his thumb, giving him a look of concern. Words were not Keith's strong point. Lance leaned into the affection with a sigh, letting go of some his apprehension, before turning his head to pull Keith's thumb into his mouth to suck. It was obscene and had Keith's dick pulsing hotly once more. Lance pushed him back so that Keith was sitting in his lap, before reaching to pull his red baseball top over his head. Once removed Lance took in Keith's delicious abs. Like seriously, he was contemplating grating cheese on them, he was that ripped. 

Diving in, Lance decides that Keith's pale nipples need attention. He licks across one and then followed up by blowing cool air over it. It became impossibly taut and made Keith groan deeply. Not wanting to neglect any part of him, Lance repeats his actions on the other, causing Keith's crimson flush to extend to his chest. The simple move already has him looking wrecked, but Lance decided the boy wasn't nearly as wrecked as he could be. 

Flipping him back and then onto his stomach, Lance began to trailing kisses and bites down his spine, placing a firm hand on Keiths lower back to prevent him from grinding his cock against the mattress. He pulled off Keith's jeans a boxers in one move and groaned seeing that perfect pale ass. It was insane. Once he had reached his ample behind, Lance teased Keith by nipping and squeezing his cheeks, pointedly ignoring the pluckered hole begging for attention.

"Please~", Keith pleaded, his whines becoming more insistent. Lance chuckled, which blew a hot breath over where Keith wanted his tongue, fingers, anything to be.

Keith squirmed a little more, before Lance conceded and began to lick and suck his hole. He didn't take his time at all wanting to pull more and more of those delicious sounds from Keith. Lance decided he needed Keith stretched out ASAP, and so far his bed mate hadn't made any complaints. He reached over Keith to pull open his drawer for lube and a condom. He kissed the side of his head on his way back down.

"All good?" Lance tried to whisper seductively, but anyone with ears could hear the slightly nervous wavier.

Keith pulled his face out of the pillow to turn his head to look at him. His face was flushed fuchsia. All Keith could do was give a small smile and nod. Lance leaned in to capture the small side-smile with his lips, "ok".

He returned to his station and popped the cap on the lube bottle, pouring a generous amount of the vanilla flavoured liquid on Keith's ass and his own fingers. Keith shivered under him at the slight chill of the lube slowly dripping down between his cheeks. He pressed his face back into the pillow under him to suppress a deep keen that tore true him when Lance began sinking a long finger in him. The pressure was amazing. He realised it has been too long since he has even done this to himself.

After a few strokes and him groaning into the pillow, Lance shocked him by adding a second finger suddenly. 

"I want to hear you. Please don't muffle those amazing sounds in my pillow", Lance asked, but Keith could here the smirk in his voice. He pulled the cushion down under his chest so it was no longer reducing his volume. If Lance wanted a show he would give him one. He began to swirl his hips around those long amazing digits, no longer holding back the groans and whimpers that he had muffled before. Lance hummed in approval, slowly adding a third finger. Keith loved the stretch and pressure each finger added caused. 

"More, please", Keith moaned out. Lance chuckled, pushing his fingers in deeper and scissoring them, searching for the sweet spot. He rose to cover Keith's back, leaning down to nip his ear lobe and nuzzle his neck.

"Fuck! There, right there", Keith whimpered loudly. Lance crooked his fingers once more and began to pump his hand faster, hitting Keith's prostate every time. Keith was throughly wrecked now, clutching the bedsheets in tight fists, pumping his ass back to meet Lance's hand, whimpering and screaming hoarsely. 

Just when Lance knew Keith was dangerously close, he pulled out his fingers.

"What the fuck?!" Keith protested, turning onto his back and sitting up to look angrily up at Lance. Lance was struggling not to outright laugh in Keith's face, resulting in an unsexy snort exiting his nose. He fell back in fits of laughter. How couldn't he? Keith had major sex hair already, red cheeks and had the cutest angry face of all time.

"Woah there buddy, chill. I was just putting the condom on. And was it that Shiro kept saying at the video shoot?" Lance looked away thoughtfully, sly grin growing, "oh yeah: 'Patience yields focus", Lance threw the grin at Keith who was struggling to maintain his anger.

"Not very sexy bringing up my brother in the middle of sex", Keith deadpanned. Lance could only laugh, the rest of his lingering nerves dropping away. They shared a fond smile for a moment. This has to be the most fun that Lance has had with a complete stranger, he thought.

He reach for the condom, Keith reaching forward to give him a few pumps, sending shivers through Lance. He gently pushed Keith back down, pulling his hips towards his own. Leaning over he smirked again before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss, tongues sparring for dominance. With a hand he began guiding himself in to Keith's tight ass, without breaking their kiss. Keith gasped into it, feeling Lance fill him in the best way. He could feel how tight he was around him, almost to an uncomfortable point, ass clenching around Lance's long, well proportioned cock. 

"Relax", Lance whispered, leaning back so he could massaged Keith's hips. Keith let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Lance kept feeding him his hard cock as Keith took deep breaths, until he was fully sheathed. Keith was fucking tight and it was heaven on earth. 

Leaning forward again, Lance began nuzzling Keith's neck and collarbone, leaving kisses along the way. Keith was stunning. Felt stunning. 

"Move, please", Keith whined, wiggling his hips in such a way that made Lance groan. Looking up from his neck, Lance looked over Keith's face to make sure that he was ok, before pulling back his hips slowly so just his tip was still in, then suddenly slamming home. 

"Fuck, do that again", Keith encouraged Lance who gladly complied, setting a fairly fast rhythm. Slowly edging out than pounding Keith's ass again and again. It was bliss.

He was lean back away from Keith now, slowing his pace between hits a little so he could adjust his angle, searching for that sweet spot that would turn Keith's profanity littered moaning into song. Pulling Keith's hips higher and tighter to his own is where he found it. He collided with his prostate, and he knew by the way Keith froze, mouth dropped open in a silent exclamation and a shudder rocked through him and straight through Lance. 

Lance picked up a relentless pace then, fast and hard hitting the target every time. Keith was whimpering and gasping, mind barely able to keep up with the pleasure coursing through him, until it all turned to pure ecstasy and all he saw was white. Cum was shooting from his untouched dick making a mess all over his belly and Lance's chest. Lance slowed down to guide him through his high, feeling his ass clench and unclench around him. Keith looked so vulnerable and ethereal as he orgasmed.

Once Keith slumped back, Lance paused his movements so he could catch his breath. Frankly he needed to catch his too, he was so close to cumming too. 

"Jesus", Keith said under his breath, looking down at the mess he'd made. Lance leaned down to capture his kiss-bruised lips once more, slow and languid. Keith rolled them over so he was on top, letting Lance's painfully hard cock slip out of him. He felt so empty all of a sudden. He began to kiss down Lance's body, paying attention to every piece of skin in his wake, flicking his nipples and massaging them too. It was so slow compared to the pace Lance had set moments ago, nearly too slow. 

Once at his V, Keith pulled off the condom and gave rapt attention to Lance's inner thighs, continuing to ignore his dick. 

"Dude, please. You are giving me serious blue-balls here", Lance whined. It was Keith's turn to make Lance sing. He pulled back slightly, eyes locking with Lance's as he blew the softest breath over his cock. It quivered and Lance moaned deeply. He nearly threw his head back but he couldn't break from Keith's intense gaze, watching as he moved in to give his leaking tip the tiniest kitten lick, as if testing the waters. Apparently liking what he tasted, Keith pulled the tip of his dick into his mouth, tongue flat under the head, sucking gently. Lance could only whimper at the sensation around his sensitive member. Keith didn't pull back, instead slowly taking as much of Lance's cock in his mouth as he could, which was apparently a lot. 

Reaching up, Keith took the base, where his lips couldn't reach. He began pulling his mouth back, hand following, letting the wetness of his mouth just glide over Lance's wonderful cock. He could still feel his ass gaping at the memory of being so full. He set a slow pace, gliding down and sucking back up. He could feel Lance's pre-cum begin to drip onto his tongue, making him drool and moan around it. It was Lance's turn to puff out profanities as he watched Keith's every movement. The things this boy was doing to his dick with his mouth was pure sin.

Keith continued to sped up, sucking harder on his up-stroke. Lance could only pant and moan through it, one hand falling to that soft, jet-black hair. He pulled hard on it, and for a split second thought he fucked up when Keith froze, but then Keith groaned deeply, eyes nearly rolling back into his head making him suck harder, the vibrations of his moan shooting through Lance and pooling in his stomach. 

Lance suddenly brought his other hand down to pinch the base of his cock to stop him from suddenly cumming in Keith's mouth, but it was only swatted away. Keith breathed deeply through his nose groaning again as Lance's unique, earthy-fresh scent hit him. He pumped his hand and mouth once, twice and there was nothing Lance could do to stop his cum hit the back of Keith's throat. Keith continued to work Lance through his orgasm throughly enjoy his blissed out face. He swallowed everything, pulling off to lick his lips clean. 

Lance was lying back on the bed breathing hard. Keith saw the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he crawled back up over his lean tan body. He leaned in for a kiss cautiously. Not everyone likes the taste of themselves, but surprisingly Lance reached up to close the distance between them, sealing his lips in a searing kiss. He flicked out his tongue, asking to taste more, groaning as Keith granted his wish and Lance tasted himself on in his mouth. It made him feel almost territorial.

Lance pulled Keith down, so they were chest to chest and he could wrap his arms around him. It filled Lance's chest in a way he hadn't expected. He began laughing softly, hugging Keith closer. Keith was a little taken back but couldn't help but smile at the obvious joy in Lance's features.

"That was fun", Keith said shyly.

"It really was, thank you", Lance said softly, tucking a strand of Keith's hair behind his ear and stroking his face. "Really fun."

Keith blushed, hiding his face in Lance's shoulder, making the latino laugh. "Don't go all coy on me now! I just made you cum without touching your dick, and I was deep in your ass. Not to mention I gave you a rim--", Keith slapped a hand across Lance's mouth to shut him up, while groaning in frustration into his shoulder. Lance's instinctive reaction was to lick his hand, but he just laughed against it before reaching up to pull Keith's hand away gently.

"Seriously though", Lance began, entwining his fingers with the offending hand, "I really needed this and just...Thank you".

Keith looked up to take in Lance's tired but relaxed face. Thinking back he remembered that past the cockiness and pleasantries earlier, there was a tightness and unease in him, that seems to have all but vanished now. 

He squeezed Lance's hand tighter in his own, feeling a warmth swell in his tummy, "my pleasure", he said returning Lance's soft gaze. 

"Stay?" Lance asked, nerves returning. Was that too far? This was only a one time thing right? 

"I'm too pooped to get dressed, so yes I'll stay", Keith joked to lighten the air. He didn't need an excuse, he really did want to stay. He laid back down on his side and motioned for Lance to turn his back to him and lie on his side. Once situated, Keith pulled Lance in close to his chest, tucking him under his chin, wrapping his arms around him and entangling their legs together. 

Lance pulled the bed cover over them lightly before settling back into the strong chest at his back. He wanted to savour this feeling, of being wanted and cuddled and how it chased away the emptiness he felt so deeply inside. 

Frankly, he never wanted it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usually, comments and/or kudos are welcome! Please let me know how I'm doing. 
> 
> If you want updates on chapters or want to ask questions or literally just want to keep me company, you can join me on tumblr @rayraypower
> 
> If anyone wants to do artwork or anything for this hmu!


	3. Missed communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the delay, had a rough week and writers block was a symptom. Mild angst and fluff, nothing major. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Other notes: I will try be better at posting updates on Tumblr, we are nearly half way through though. I also did not proof read the last 1,500 words! So sorry if there are any mistakes, I will try to get around to that tomorrow evening. 
> 
> Bye!

Keith slowly came-to the next morning. The smell of sex and coconut shampoo filled his nose and made him relax into the back of Lance, curling just a little tighter around him. He groaned internally not wanting to check the time or think about getting up, but none the less he turned over to find his pants, pulling his phone from the back pocket. 

Six messages and two missed calls from the studio and it was 8am. He wasn't supposed to be in work today, that being one of the reasons he even agreed to attend the party last night. He quietly groaned, out loud this time, annoyance casting over his features. The studio wanted him in for 9am, only an hour from now. Surveying himself, he was a little sore, maybe a tad hungover, if not dehydrated and tired. 

He glanced over at Lance who was still sleeping soundly, face soft and relaxed as he breathed deeply through his mouth. He couldn't help but smile and feel his face heat up at the memories of last night. It was hot and passionate, and Lance is even more handsome in the daylight, but most of all he had fun. Sex with Lance was a lot of fun. He would never take the guy for someone who was a serious person in the first place and would never think about being with someone like Lance. But from the taste of his personality he has gotten so far, he couldn't help but find it endearing.

He pulled Lance back towards his chest once more, absorbing his heat and smell, still on a high from last night. Kissing the sleeping man's shoulder he rolled away and grabbed his clothes before using Lance's bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed. Back in Lance's bedroom, he had hoped the latino would be awake by the time he was ready, so he could kiss those sweet lips and tell him to call him, but he was still sound asleep and didn't  
want to wake him. 

Thinking for a moment, he reached into his wallet to pull out his business card. Grabbing a pen on Lance's nightstand he scribbled an apology saying he needed to go to work, but asked him to text or call him later. Finishing the note with a winky face, Keith debated the best place to leave the card. That was when he noticed Lance's wallet on the side table. Perfect. Slipping the card into the cash slot, Keith then leaned down to kiss his forehead and sweep his bangs away from his content sleeping face. 

"Thank you", he whispered before walking out of Lance's bedroom, heading for the front door. No one else was up and about as he walked through the house. There were plastic cups and streamers everywhere, not to mention the comatose partygoers sleeping in awkward positions throughout the house. Stepping over one, Keith quitely left, pulling the door shut behind him.

The thoughts of Lance and last night had him struggling to keep the smile off his face. He wondered if Lance would be up for a proper date with him. Keith couldn't remember feeling this light and happy after a one night stand with somebody. They typically ended with him going home after awkward pillow talk and feeling dirty the next day. But this felt different, he liked it and for once he felt he deserved something happy in his life.

\----------

Lance awoke with a start after he snored the wrong way, nearly choking on his own breath. Slightly dazed, he realised he had a headache and was cold. Very suddenly, last night's events flooded his brain: the dance off, the kitchen make out, the sex. A blush rose to his face at the short reminder his brain had supplied. Turning slowly onto his back he realised that the other side of his bed was now empty. He listened towards the bathroom for any movement and his heart fell just a little when he heard nothing. His eyes flicked around the room looking for some indicator that last night actually happened.

His clothes were strewn around the floor, but other than a dirty condom and discarded bottle of lube, it just looked like Lance had had a posh wank and not amazing, fun, hot sex with a broody, hot, ripped emo stuntman. Letting out a deep sigh he felt around for his phone, secretly hoping his hand would fall on a note or message. Sadly it didn't. Grabbing his phone from the floor he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get freshened up. No messages, just a load of notifications from Instagram and the like telling him he had been tagged in photos. Throwing on sweats as he scrolled through the photos and headed towards the kitchen. 

"Morning lover boy", Pidge said, waggling her eyebrows at him suggestively. He just grunted in response, not in the mood. Why was he so bothered that Keith had run off this morning? It was just a one night stand. But it was stellar, and surely he hadn't dreamt up the connection they'd had?

"Oh, don't be like that. Where's your _friend_?"

"He ditched this morning. I didn't hear him leave", Lance replied shortly, not looking up from his phone. 

"Oh, ok. Coffee?" Pidge offered, with a kind expression. Ridge had hoped Lance and Keith would hit it off and that Keith could get Lance out of his slump, but it only seemed to have made it worse. Shiro swore that there was a spark between them last night.

"Thanks", Lance took the cup. Pidge knew exactly how he liked it: sweet and milky. The hot drink soothed his soul as he surveyed the damage from the party. Once he had it drank he grabbed a roll of black bags and began to clean up, asking any lingerers to head home. Pidge, Hunk and Shay joined him after a few minutes, washing floors and moving furniture back to their spots.

It was mid afternoon when they had finished, sheets and pillow covers drying on the line, rubbish sorted into the right bins and everything back in its place. Lance and crew collapsed onto the couch, hungover and dead.

"Pizza?" Hunk suggested weakly. Various grunts of approval were all he got in return. Pulling out his phone he went online to get their usual order. Shay was cuddled into his side, like she just fit perfectly there and Pidge was scribbling on her arm, telling her soulmate Tyler how the party had been. 

Needing a distraction from the scene either side of him, Lance decided to pull out his own device to see if he had any new messages. He had one from Allura, asking how last night went. He stood up and headed out to the back porch, collasping on the hammock before he hit the call button. 

"Hey Lance!" Allura picked up after a few rings. "How is everything, how did last night go with Keith, I want all the details?" She asked excitedly. Lance smiled a little before sighing. 

"Everything is fine I guess. We've just finished cleaning up and pizza is on the way. Did you go home with Matt?" Lance deflected the last part of her question. He wasn't in the mood to go there.

"No, he came back to mine. We've just been watching old rom-coms and eating junk food all day. I will be so bloated tomorrow, but it is so worth it. But you didn't answer my last question, did things not...eh...progress after Shiro and I interrupted you and Keith, last night?" A tone of worry leaked into her voice and Lance could imagine the two small lines that would appear in her forehead when she worried.

"No they did. It was amazing. Fun even. Best sex ever", Lance decided to spare much of the details. 

"Oh, then why the low mood?"

"He ditched this morning without saying goodbye. I've had plenty of one nighters in the past, I know how this works. I don't really get why I'm upset over it!" Lance's voice got louder and higher pitched. He was frustrated with himself. 

"Well, you clearly had some sort of connection with him and don't want to end with last night. Maybe he got called to work or something? I could ask Shiro", Allura was always so logical and kind. Lance shook his head, forgetting she couldn't him over the phone.

"No, I don't want you to bother him on my behalf", Lance swatted down the offer, twirling the hem of his tank top.

"He won't mind, stay on the line I'll message him quickly." Lance decided to obey her, not because he desperately wanted to know why Keith had left, but to humour her.

"Oh", Allura said, in sad surprise. Not good, Lance thought.

"What did he say?" Lance figured he didn't want to know the answer, but not knowing was killing him.

"Shiro said that he wasn't scheduled to work today", Allura said quietly.

"Cool", was the only response that Lance could muster. "I better go Allura, pizza is here", it wasn't. He hung up without hearing Allura's response. He hated the fact that his new found knowledge was beginning to really eat away at him. Plastering on a fake smile, he returned to the living room and settled down on the couch. He ignored the concerned looks that Pidge and Hunk were giving him in favour of watching whatever was on the TV.

\------

"What did Allura want", Adam asked Shiro as he flopped onto the couch and snuggled in closer. Shiro was staring at his phone with an adorable face of confusion. 

"She asked if Keith was in work today because he left early this morning before saying goodbye to anyone. I told her he wasn't down to be, but I haven't heard from him all day. I assumed in was at Lance's place. You haven't heard anything from him?" Shiro's worry was making his leg shake. Keith going AWOL was never a good thing. It usually involved picking him up wasted or injured or from a police station in the middle of the night. But that hadn't happened for well over a year. Was setting up Keith and Lance last night a terrible idea? Did it just cause his brother pain?

"Woah, woah, Tashi! You are spiralling inside that head of yours. I'm sure Keith is perfectly fine", Adam tried to soothe his soulmate by rubbing his arms and running a hand through his hair. He peppered his head with kisses and pulled him in tight, trying to chase away the thoughts he knew were taking over his partner's mind.

Just as Shiro started to relax into Adam's embrace a fraction, the front door burst open. In walked a very disgruntled Keith holding an ice pack to his jaw. Well shit, Adam thought.

"What on Earth happened to you?" Shiro shot up and practically ran over to Keith, pulling the ice pack away to inspect the damage it was hiding. A large bruise was creeping over his jaw and there was a deep cut across his jaw. Keith just batted him away throwing his kit bag to the side and kicking off his boots and slumping onto the couch.

"An actor who has never swung a broad sword in his life. That's what happened. We both get injured in work all the time, why are you freaking out Shiro?" Keith looked at his brother with confusion. Despite them not being related by blood, Adam couldn't deny the mannerisms the two shared. It was endearing.

"Wait what? You were in work?" Shiro's panic seemed to slip form him a little.

"Yeah I got called in for 9am this morning. They wanted to try completely new weapons for a scene they've filmed twice already. Twice!"

"Oh. So that's why you left Lance's so early this morning", Shiro said more to himself than anyone else.

"Yeah, and I was tired and hungover and...sore, so work sucked balls. Why do you ask? Did Lance leave a message or something?" Shiro could see the flash of hope that lit up Keith's face at the mention of Lance. His cheeks had a tinge of pink, but he looked wary of Shiro's response. Adam exchanged a knowing glance with Shiro before turning back to Keith. 

"No, Lance hasn't called. It was Allura that asked on your whereabouts. We had assumed you were still in Lance's because you weren't home, hence why Shiro was freaking out when you arrived in the door with an icepack to your face because Allura said you had left early", Adam explained, not trying very hard to hide a smile. "Maybe a text in future of where you are if your plans change, I don't think Shiro can survive many more heart attacks."

"I didn't mean to scare you guys, but you know I'm not like that anymore, right?" Keith looked like a 14 year old again. He was curled in on himself.

"Of course we do Keith. It's just we thought maybe things had gone badly with Lance last night and it brought back everything you've worked so hard to overcome", Adam said softly, pulling Keith into a hug before leaning back again to inspect his jaw.

"I've made my peace with never having a soulmate and people exiting my life, you know that. And I did have a good time last night, it was fun", Keith could feel the heat cross his face, out to the tips of his ears. "I left a note for Lance, because last night was amazing, if I'm honest. I don't know how to explain it guys, but there was a...connection there", Keith said, fighting the smile that was threatening to overcome his mouth. 

"But, he hasn't messaged me today, so maybe I only dreamt up the spark. Maybe it was just a one night thing to him. I just thought it could have had potential for a little more, you know", Keith was looking down as he spoke, playing with the icepack in his lap. With his head down he didn't see the look of anger that crossed Shiro's face. He was so protective, and this kind of confession coming from Keith was incredible.

"Shiro will you fetch the first aid kit, this cut needs a sterri-strip", Adam gave him something to do on purpose. 

"Keith?" Adam pulled him from his thoughts to look up. "I'm pretty sure you didn't dream up your feelings and it's normal to feel this way. It has, realistically, only been a few hours, give Lance a little longer before diving into that pull of self deprecation. For me at least?"

Keith huffed a tiny laugh, but nodded yes to Adam's request. He should give Lance more time to get back to him.

\-------------

A few days had passed and there was no communication of any kind from Lance. Keith had gone from patiently waiting, to down in the dumps and then to rage over the last three days. He was certain that Lance wasn't playing hard to get and it was just a once off occurrence. The more Keith remembered that night the more it upset him that his feelings would not go away, only adding more fuel to the fire raging inside of him. He was frustrated at himself for letting his feelings make him feel vulnerable and weak. There was just something about that latino that left him waiting more. 

He pounded the punching bag again and again with his fists and kicks, grunting in frustration. His hits felt weak, which in turn made me feel weak.

"Ok, ok that's enough. You are only going to break the bag, or worse yourself", Shiro said, laying a heavy metal hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith shrugged it off and turned back to land a couple more punches to the offending object before giving up. 

"Maybe he is playing hard to get or perhaps your night together has dug up stuff for him? You may haven't accepted never having a soul mate, but from what I've heard from Allura, Lance hasn't", Shiro spoke softly, pulling his little brother into a hug. Keith went limply before realising maybe a hug is what he needed and cuddled in closer. If anyone asked, no he was not crying.

"I just feel so stupid", he whispered.

"You are not stupid. Crushing on someone can be intense!" Shiro sighed, "look, Keith, Adam and I were thinking of heading out to go bowling tonight and I think Allura and Matt said they were game. Why don't you join us? I promise it'll be distracting".

"Ugh, I hate bowling. But fine. I could do with a distraction", Keith relented. 

"Great! I'll tell everyone. I've another set to do here, why don't you hit the showers and I'll see you at home?"

"Ok", Keith said as he began to walk away. "Oh and Shiro?"

Shiro looked up from his arm where he was telling Adam of the new plan. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem buddy", Shiro smiled back at him.

Once back in his bedroom, Keith pondered over what he should wear tonight. Black jeans, white t-shirt and his red jacket. Only thing was he couldn't find his favourite jacket that he wore out all the time. He loved the damn thing despite the oil stains and patches it had acquired over time.

Adam came home from work to find Keith had turned the place upside down. "Ehhhh, Keith? Why does the house look like a bomb hit it?"

Keith was still frantically tearing through the closet in the hall way. "Have you seen my red jacket anywhere!?"

"No, actually I haven't. Did you check your truck?" Adam pondered.

"Of course I checked the fucking truck I'm not stupid", Keith snapped back, coming out of the closet realising it wasn't in there either. Adam just rolled his eyes at Keith's anger. 

"Well where did you last have it", Adam asked.

Keith stopped, realisation flowing through him. He last wore it to Lance's party. He remembers handing it to Matt to hang up by the door, but in his rush to work he forgot about it. Well fuck.

Grabbing his keys he headed out the door to drive over there and get it back. Lance be damned, that jacket was too important. 

"Wait, Keith!" Adam shouted behind him. Keith turned back confused, then walked cautiously back to where Adam was standing and hesitantly kissed his cheek, "see...you..later?" 

Keith then turned back out the door and drove off.

"No! Clean up after yourself!", Adam was so done with that boy. "Fuck sake", he said to himself pinching his nose.

\----------------  
*A little earlier that day*

"Lance!" Stacy shouted at him. Lance had nearly dropped the poor girl. He was supposed to be supporting her in a side lift, but his head was not in the game. 

"Ok, lets take five", Allura announced with an aspirated look.

Lance knew they were taking a break because he kept missing steps. He felt he was lower than before he'd met Keith and you bet he was holding that against the stuntman. Even one night stands in the past had messaged him or said hi when they would pass each other on campus. Why was Keith ghosting him? Did he not have fun, did Lance do something wrong?

These thoughts and the thought that no would ever like him other than when they were drunk or looking for a lay, had been swimming in his head for days, over and over. It was getting increasingly hard to sleep or even get out of bed, not to mention the lack of appetite. Allura was going to fire him soon if he didn't get it together.

"Lance, a word?" Allura beckoned him over. 

"I'm so sorry Allura, I know I keep fucking up. Please, I'll try harder!" Lance was on the verge of tears. He needed this job, he couldn't disappoint Allura or his friends or his troop-

"Lance, please don't worry. I know you have been having a hard time lately", she stopped his head spin by pulling him into a warm side hug. "Just go home and take the rest of the day. Do something for yourself, like a face mask or have a bath. You'll feel better."

"Ok, thank you", Lance let out a sigh and pulled away from her to head off to his locker and then on home. 

Lance walked on his drive way and was fishing his keys out of his pocket when he noticed the truck on the drive. Leaning against said truck was the very guy who he was mad at for fucking his head up even more than it already was. His mullet was pulled back into a low pony and his strong arms were crossed at his chest as waited.

"What are you doing here?" Lance asked, and Keith did not miss the venom in his tone. 

"I left my jacket here the other night. I was hoping to get it back", Keith replied, far too casually for Lance's liking. The sight of his gorgeous face and hot body only brought back the steamy memories of their amazing night together. But this was quickly followed by the illogical hurt he had felt when Keith had ditched the next morning. 

"You know what. No. I'm not talking to you. You can sit here in the sun and wait for Hunk or Pidge to get home. You ditched early after what I thought was a fun night. Maybe you didn't feel a connection or anything, but a message or a note or something! Honestly, who just ups and leaves. You hurt my feelings and–"

"Lance, hold up. You weren't ignoring me?" Keith was angry and confused at the verbal bashing he was being subjected too. 

"What?" Lance was now intensely confused. "How could I ignore you if you didn't even leave me your number?"

"Omg. Check your wallet, dumbass", Keith pointed at his pocket.

"What? Why would I check my wallet? Also don't call me a dumbass!"

"Just do it."

"Fine fine." Lance reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and went through it. He froze. 

There in the cash slot was a business card he doesn't remember ever seeing. Pulling it out he reads the back. Keith had left him a note saying he had to run to work and to message or call him. He even drew a winky face.

"I am a dumbass", Lance agreed.

"You think? I thought you weren't interested or were playing hard to get or something. I was mad at you, because I did have a great night and I did feel...I don't know. Look, I was hoping you would message me or something so I could ask you out on a proper date or whatever." Keith could feel the heat on his cheeks and still had his arms firmly crossed over his chest, refusing to look in Lance's direction. 

"You like me too?" Lance asked shyly.

"I didn't say that!" Keith got all defensive. This is completely new to him. He has never had anything close to a romantic relationship in his life. He sighed when he saw Lance's face. He looked a little disheartened. "Maybe I do."

"I would like to go on a date with you sometime", Lance said stepping closer to Keith, "if you'll have me?"

Keith dropped his arms and reached out to put his hands on Lance's hip, smile creeping onto his lips. "I would like that too. Actually, Matt, Allura, Shiro and Adam invited me bowling, would you like to come? I know it's a group date and I can think of something diff-"

Keith was cut off with a kiss from Lance. Just. Chaste peck, but it held a certain promise. 

"Sounds good to me." Lance had a cheeky grin on his face. "But I need to change first and give you your jacket. I was wondering who owned it, and you know what, knowing you do just makes so much sense."

"What is that supposed to mean!" Keith was offended but still followed Lance into his house. 

"Oh nothing. Just suits you", he winked back. All Keith could do is shake his head as he watched Lance run down the hall to get ready. 

About 20 minutes later he emerged. 

"I was starting to think you had run away. How does it take you so long to get ready?" Keith stood from the couch and stretched.

"This level of perfection takes time!" Lance gestured to himself. His skin was glowing, his hair perfectly fluffy and he was wearing a blue and white baseball t-shirt paired with jeans and white trainers. Keith couldn't help but admit that the guy looked damn fine. 

"Shall we go?" He held out his hand for Lance, which seemed to make him blush. Patting his pockets to make sure he had his keys, phone and wallet, he took Keith's hand.

At the truck, Keith held open the passenger door for Lance who politely accepted, giving Keith a kiss on the cheek. It was his turn to be tinged pink, as he walked around to the other side of the truck and hopped in.

Keith knew for certain that Shiro and Adam were going to have shit eating grins when they see him walk in with Lance. Lance could also imagine how Allura will react. The lady had a fierce girly streak full of high-pitched squeals and giggling. They made most of the journey in silence, commenting on the music playing on the radio and asking about each other's work. Pleasantries.

Once parked up, Lance took a deep breathe before turning to Keith, "I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier and that I never saw the note. I'm really glad you showed up today and we can clear the air. I haven't had a one night stand, or whatever you want to call it, since college but the other night was definitely different and fun."

Keith mildly stunned face melted and his heart swelled, "I had fun too and it was different for me as well, in a good way."

He reached over to take Lance's hand and kiss his knuckles, loving the squeak of surprise it pulled from Lance. Moments later they were at the entrance to the bowling ally. Walking in, Shiro spotted them first and cue the know-it-all smile. Damn him, Keith thought. Lance was just blushing and sheepishly avoiding eye-contact with Allura. 

This was going to be an interesting evening, they both thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos or come say Hi on tumblr!  
> https://rayraypower.tumblr.com/


End file.
